warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Inside The Mind
For Anyone Who Wants To Know Who The Characters Are and What They Look Like Ferretkit/pelt: Black and white tom with green eyes. Sparrowkit/flight: Light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Maplefern: Light brown, semi-longhaired she-cat with small ears and white paws, tail and face. Sparrowflight is found nearly dead in the forest, with blood all around her; however, there are no wounds.. Is she a killer or a victim? Note: Sorry the chapters are so short, but once we get to chapter 3 and beyond they will be a little longer :) Chapter 1 "She's dying." That was all that Ferretpelt could say as he stared at Sparrowflight's body. "Where did all this blood come from? She has no wounds," Hailstar meowed. "Did she kill a cat?" "There's nobody anywhere near here apart from her" Ferretpelt replied. "Get Maplefern," Hailstar ordered. Ferretpelt nodded and sped off. Maplefern was the Clan medicine cat. If anyone knew what was wrong, she would. Ferretpelt returned in what seemed like a heartbeat with Maplefern. "Well, this is a bizzare case. Is this how you found her?" Maplefern asked. "Exactly," said Hailstar. Maplefern began to sniff Sparrowflight's body. "Well... She;s been attacked by something, but all I can smell is her scent." "What herbs can you give her?" Asked Ferretpelt anxiously. Sparrowflight was his sister and every cat in the Clan knew the close bond they shared. It would crush him if she died, and he would be likely to follow soon after. "I don't think any herb on this earth could cure her. I do have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work." "Do it. Anything to save her. Try it Maplefern, for me." Maplefern nodded. "Take her to my den." Chapter 2 Hailstar and Ferretpelt carried Sparrowflight to Maplefern's den and laid her down gently on the gound. "Just a little more that way" Maplefern instructed. Hailstar and Ferretpelt obeyed. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Ferretpelt mewed. "There's no doubt in my mind that this is completely psychological" Maplefern replied. "So... She fought herself?" Ferretpelt gasped. "No, not exactly. What I'm saying is that she fought some cat inside her own mind. ''I know of a medicine cat from another Clan who had to battle a simillar case once, so I'll need to try what they did." What are you going to do to her?" Ferretpelt asked, "because if she dies, I swear on StarClan you'll be next." "Hush, little kit. Give me some space, please." "But I want to stay with her!" Hailstar rested his tail on Ferretpelt's shoulder. "No, Ferretpelt. You might get in the way. Come, let's get some prey." "Okay/" Ferretpaw mewed. He shot one last glance at Sparrowflight before joining Hailstar at the fresh-kill pile. Maplefern dragged Sparrowflight into her den, being very careful in case she hurt her. She settled Sparrowflight down in her own nest and lay down. Maplefern recalled what she had to do, this was a story passed down by many medicine cats, in what they called a miracle, she pressed her nose to Sparrowflight's head. ''Please StarClan, let this work she prayed, as she shut her eyes. Chapter 3 With a startled yowl, Maplefern landed on the ground. Getting herself up, she looked around and saw her Clan camp. It didn't work... Maplefern thought, a bubble of sadness welling up inside her. She looked ahead and saw two awfully farmilliar looking kits running towards her. "Hello" one of them mewed. "Hello, kits. What are your names?" "I'm Sparrowkit, and this is my brother, his name is Ferretkit" Sparrowkit? Ferretkit? This must be Sparrowflight's memories! ''"It worked!" Maplefern yowled. "What worked?" Ferretkit asked her. "Nothing for you to worry about my dear" Maplefern replied. "Hang on, you never told us your name" Sparrowflight mewed suspiciously. "I'm Maplefern" she purred. "What are you doing in my camp?" Sparrowkit asked. She turned her head in the direction of the medicine den, where a younger version of herself was working with her old mentor, Snowstrike."See that smaller she-cat? I'm her, but from the future" "You're from the future?" The two kits gasped. "That's so cool!" "I'm on a very important mission kits, I have to go." "What mission?" Sparrowkit asked. "Can we come?" Ferretkit begged, bouncing on his paws. "No." Maplefern mewed. "If anything happens to you now it will affect you in the future." Suddenly, Sparrowkit flattened her ears. "What's wrong?" Maplefern asked. "There's a... big scary thing outside our camp" Maplefern looked up and widened her eyes in surprise. ''The portal to the mind! This was what she needed to go through to fully access Sparrowflight's mind, and see what was harming her. "I have to go now kits. I'll see you round" Maplefern meowed. "Wait!" Ferretkit called out after her. Maplefern turned around. "What will our warrior names be?" he asked, his eyes wide and pleading. Maplefern purred. "Sparrowflight and Ferretpelt." She heard excited squeals from the kits as she padded further and further towards the portal. This is it. ''She said to herself, ''step in here, and there's no going back. She held her breath as she stepped through the portal and vanished. Chapter 4 With a startled yowl, Maplefern fell in to the world of Sparrowflight's mind. This place was unlike anything Maplefern had seen in her life. It was filled with everything. Kits, former warriors, and was that Oakwing? Sparrowflight's father Oakwing had died during the earthquake that had struck the Clan five moons ago, and Sparrowflight had been distraught. They had been so close to each other, and the death had come so soon after that of Russetclaw, her best friend in the Clan. A twig snapped and Maplefern whirled around, claws unsheathed. She heard excited squeaks coming from the bush in front of her. "Shhh! Don't let her see us!" Came a voice. Kits? Oh no, they couldn't have, please StarClan don't let it be... But when she got to the bush, much to her dread she found Sparrowkit and Ferretkit. "What are you two doing here?" she growled. "We followed you" Ferretkit meowed. "We wanted to see where you were going" "Don't you know how dangerous that is!?" Maplefern yowled. "Don't you know that if you get killed here, you won't exist in the future?" Sparrowkit's eyes clouded. "We didn't know that" "You need to stay with me. No going off" Ferretkit shot forward. "It's so cool in here!" he squeaked. "What did I just say?" Maplefern growled. "Get back here now!" Ferretkit hung his head and padded back to Maplefern. "Can we go home now?" "We can't" "But why?" Sparrowkit asked. "Because I have to do something important." Maplewing mewed. "But can't you take us back first?" Ferretkit demanded/ "I just can't!" Maplefern growled. "But that's not fair!" Ferretkit wailed. "Why do we have to come on your dumb mission? "Look!" Maplefern exploded. "I can't take you back because I don't even know if there is a way back ok? This is very important- a cats' life is in danger!" Ferretkit's eyes filled with tears. "I wanna go home!" Maplefern drew the kit in with her tail. "I do too. Perhaps I should tell you why I'm here." Ferretkit looked up. "Yes please" Maplefern sighed. You might not like it, but I'm here to save Sparrowkit." "Me?" Sparrowkit squeaked. "I don't need saving! I'm fine!" "You are now, but not the future you. We found her unconscious in the forest. I came here to help find what was wrong." There was a short silence, then: "I don't wanna die!" "You won't. Not if you stick with me. Come on kits, let's save Sparrowflight!" With that, her and the kits trotted on to the first obstacle... Chapter 5 They made it quite far before they ran in to something. All of a sudden, Ferretkit screwed up his nose. "Something smells funny," he meowed. "I smell it too," Sparrowkit mewed "What can you kits smell? Is it the Thunderpath over there?" Maplefern asked them. They made for the Thunderpath to see if it was the smell they were looking for, but Ferretkit stopped. "No, it doesn't smell over here." "Then what is it?" Maplefern meowed. She followed the kits back to where Ferretkit had first noticed the smell. "Can you smell it now?" Sparrowkit demanded. Maplefern nodded, "I know that smell..." She searched her brain for answers. "Fire! Sparrowflight's remembering the fire back when she was an apprentice!" "Is fire bad?" Ferretkit asked. "Yes- extremely! We need to put it out! Kits, find something!" She ordered. Ferretkit and Sparrowkit charged off together. "What should we look for?" Ferretkit asked Maplefern. "Water! Something to soak water in!" Sparrrowkit charged off without waiting for her brother. "Wait for me!" Ferretkit yowled. Maplefern shook her head sadly. They're too young to understand how dangerous fire really is. Maplefern felt sorry for the pair of them. They were so innocent and sweet. They did not yet understand the dangers that the world could bring. Perhaps it would be better if I started looking for some moss myself? She padded around aimlessly, not knowing where to start. You'd think there would be some trees here, or something, Maplefern thought. Almost as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, she found herself in front of a large tree. "''Idiot!" She growled to herself. "Where's your tracking skills?" She headed for the tree, only to find no moss near it. "Fox-dung!" She snarled. "How am I going to save Sparrowflight if I can't even find some moss?" She wondered where the kits had gone and decided to try and track them instead. On the way there, she passed a few more trees, but she didn't bother to look. She was to busy trying to find the kits. She heard squeals and her fur bristled, but then she realised they were the squeals of a kit having fun, not one in pain. She followed them and found them playing. "What are you two doing?" She meowed sternly, "we're supposed to be finding something to soak some water in! Have you forgotten there's a fire? Have you forgotten what we're meant to be doing here?" :"No, we haven't forgotten, silly!" Sparrowkit squeaked, "but we couldn't find anything and got bored, so Ferretkit found some moss and we started playing moss-ball." "Wait a minute, did you say moss? That's what we need! Where did you get it?" "Over there." Sparrowkit dabbed a paw at a tree a few tail-lengths away. Maplefern hissed at herself. ''I passed that tree! "Come on, kits!" Maplefern yowled, "We need to put out that fire!" She began running for the moss. Ferretkit and Sparrowkit sprinted after her, trying their best to keep up. The three of them grabbed some moss and soaked it in a nearby river, before returning to the scene of the fire. "What do we do now?" Sparrowkit wailed. Her eyes were wide and scared. Maplefern could tell this was the first time she, in her current form, had experienced something like this. "You throw it on to the fire!" Maplefern yowled, using all her strength to hurl the wet moss on to the blaze. The part of the fire where she had thrown the moss on burned out quickly, but the fire wasn't completely gone yet. The klts were standing there, shivering and terrified, while the fire just kept burning. Maplefern knew she needed to do something. If she didn't, all hope would be lost. "Don't just stand there!" She wailed. "You have to do something, or Sparrowflight will die!" That got their attention. Ferretkit instantly tried to pick up his moss, but he couldn't. Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics